


A little surprise

by WinterTownLady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Home, Other, POV Arya Stark, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTownLady/pseuds/WinterTownLady
Summary: The one where Arya returns home to find an unespected new addition to the family





	A little surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Guys  
This is my very first time posting something  
Pls be kind  
Let me know if you like it  
Right now I'm working on the next chapter!  
Stay tuned!  
Another big surprise is coming for Arya and it involves her favourite bro.

Bran  
As Bran prepared to enter the Council Room, he secretly smiled to himself. He just knew the news would shock everyone present. Bran was looking forward to it: his sister was coming home and with her a whole new world of discoveries. But most of all he was looking forward to the face Davos would make, they always amused him, every time he communicated any news coming from the Stormlands or the North, far or near, he would make the most amazing sounds and faces. He really loved them all, like a dad, and Bran loved him for it. It made him feel less alone in a world where he was almost a God.  
Of course Arya wouldn’t come straight to him, her first stop was Winterfell, to the Queen in the North and, frankly, Bran would have given everything to be there with his family, but alas he had a reign to rule and people to deal with. Kingship suited him in a way he never expected.  
When he finally broke the news Bronn laughed, Sam made a funny noise, Brienne smiled brightly and Tyrion and Davos just stood still, until Davos screamed of joy and started crying.  
“I believe we have a feast to organize.” Bran said.  
Tyrion obviously couldn’t believe at the news, it was written all over his face. During these six years of Winter they all had lost hope or had just forgotten about her, with a city to rebuild, new treaties to sign and mouths to feed.  
Slowly a smile appeared on his twisted lips as he said “Very well Your Grace, I agree. A feat you say... But if I may, perhaps a raven to Lord Baratheon first? I’m sure he would want to know if his beloved returned from her adventures...”  
“Yes, that too. I was wondering why no one was mentioning Gendry already”  
“What about all the other lords?” Brienne asked  
“Oh, I think Arya will be sa bit shocked, just enough not to want any other big event in the near future”. Tyrion remarked. 

Arya  
It felt all too familiar. She, alone with a horse, coming home from years of travel… well, she wasn’t exactly alone, her crew was a few days behind her, but she had rode ahead. She wanted to see it first, stark grey against green field sprayed with white snow. Home. Winterfell. To be honest she was a bit scared. How would she greet her sister? Your Grace? It would feel too formal… Sansa, maybe? She didn’t know, all she knew was that now the gates where in front of her and two guards stood vigil, one at each side.  
“Who goes there?” the one on the left asked.  
She laughed.  
“I believe we know each other” she responded, “I’m Ar… Princess Arya of House Stark, sister to the Queen”  
The guards looked at each other in disbelief and then asked “How would we know you are really who you say you are?”  
She expected this question and well… she knew the answer already.  
Arya dismounted, unsheathed her dagger, the famous one, the one she used to kill the ice demon and threw it at them hitting the wood just behind the guard who questioned her.  
And with a smirk she entered the castle leaving the guards to their shock.  
Winterfell.  
It changed so much yet it felt like home all the same.  
Sansa really worked hard to restore everything to the former glory before everything happened, even King Robert's royal visit.  
The walls were perfectly restored and she could see new buildings too.  
For a bit Arya felt overwhelmed and stopped, she wanted to take it all in and breaths the smell, hear the sounds and look at all the old and new faces that worked in the castle.  
She was walking toward the Godswood, she had missed the atmosphere, when suddenly a small child bumped into her right leg and fell over.  
She turned to see if everything was alright and then she saw the child. He was a handsome baby boy, no more than 4 years old, with a Stark looking face, long and solemn, but with strange colours, he had bright red hair and piercing blue eyes that were too familiar not to remember.  
“Is everything alright, sweet one?”  
“Y...yes, my lady. I...I think I only soiled my breeches.”  
Arya kneeled and helped him get up, still stunned by the boy’s eyes.  
Before she could say anything he asked “Who are you? And where are you going?”  
“I’m going to the godswood to pray… and, well my name is Arya, Arya Stark”  
After that the boy’s face lit like a torch at night, he couldn’t believe her. She was kind of a legend, she knew that. In the North they sang songs about her and her family, the Stark that saved the world they called them. She was always the Night’s Wolf, the one who ended the biggest threat of all time and for sure the boy had heard all that.  
“Are you? Are you really the hero from the songs?”  
“Yes… yes, I am the hero from the songs, little one”  
“Mother always sings about you and how you and Jon Snow fought side to side during the battle”  
She smiled, the little boy was beaming.  
“And you? What’s your name?”  
“I’m Robb, Prince Robb Stark of Winterfell”  
Arya’s heart skipped a beat. No, it wasn’t real, she… Sansa couldn’t… how? When? Who was the father?  
“Ehi, what’s going on? Did I scare you? Please say something. I didn’t want to scare you, I’m sorry. Please don’t tell mom”  
“I… I’m not scared… ehm… I’m just… confused. Your mother is…”  
“The Queen, Sansa Stark. You should be her sister Arya”  
And then he added “If you want I can take you to her. Come. To the godswood”  
Robb took her hand and together they went toward the heart tree.  
There they found the Queen herself, seated on one root with her eyes closed, listening to the sound of the woods.  
“MOTHER!” Robb shouted, “Look at who I met! It’s Arya and she is here now”  
At that, Sansa opened her eyes at once and stood up.  
Her sister was even more beautiful than when they all saw each other the last time.  
Tall, regal, with long auburn hair gathered in a long braid laid on her left shoulder, a silver crown on the top of her head... she was really a sight to behold.  
“Arya” she whispered and then Arya found herself squeezed into her sister's tight embrace.  
Robb watched ecstatically the sisters hug each other all in the while clapping his hands and going around jumping and shouting.  
She didn’t even realise she was crying until she broke free from her sister. There were tears even in Sansa eyes, the same as Robb’s.  
“You look good sister” Arya commented “Or should I call you Your Grace now?”  
They laughed together and then Robb said “Mom, it’s her! I can’t believe it! It’s all true then!”  
“Yes, my love. It’s all true. Heros are real, just like your aunt right here”  
Sansa picked her son up and looked at her sister, “I think we have a lot to talk about, you and me”  
“Oh yes, we do. Starting with him” she said pointing at Robb now hugging his mother.  
Sansa kissed the boy head and smiled, a smile Arya had seen only on his mother Catelyn before, that spoke of great love and sweet words.  
That melted Arya’s heart. She was going to remember this scene for ever and she knew she already loved Robb to pieces.


End file.
